Strawberry Fields Forever
by wAcKaMoLe911
Summary: The year is 2008 and for over 30 years, the realms have been sealed. But what happens when the Rakshana spy a new possibility for trouble and the past threatens to repeat its terrors? Can he hold up under the pressure? And can she discover her destiny?
1. Chapter 1: History Repeats Itself

**Hey all! This is my new story, Strawberry Fields Forever! This is my first A Great and Terrible Beauty fic, and it kinda strays, like really strays. The main characters aren't any form the story. But they do make their apperances and play important roles. So, tell me what you think by reading and reviewing!! Merci beaucoup:)**

**Note: This story takes place in 2008. **

* * *

The Rakshana. The Brotherhood. The Way. The Protectors. The Warriors. The Brave. I've heard it called these things and more. But what _is_ the Rakshana? Even, I, being of the sacred club cannot tell you. I've known of their existence for as long as I can remember, and I don't like thinking of my life without it. It's the strong currant that keeps me going, the wind that whispers which way to go.

My father, and his father, and his father before that were all a part of the Rakshana. All of them among the remembered, the ones that had their names written in stone, never to be forgotten. I only hope I can live up to that legacy.

The Rakshana's history is full of deep twists and dangerous turns, filled with betrayal and adventure not like anything I have ever known. We have been known to do things that others would see as 'heartless', but they don't know the truth. They don't know why we do what we do. None of them understand. But, luckily for us, _they_ are no longer here. Their names long diminished.

I'm walking into biology class as I'm proudly thinking of the great group I belong to. I spy her having the unfortunate privilege of being pulled into the conversation of the class president, Hannah. A small smile tugs at my lips as she tries to politely excuse herself but is denied exit and asked about the recycling program in the school. Finally she settles into her seat, directly across from me—I have a perfect view should anything occur.

Which is what I'm here to do, make sure nothing happens; to her in particular. For two years now I've been watching her, waiting for the inevitable to happen. For you see, she is one of the feared Order. She just doesn't know it.

Two years ago I was given the assignment to watch over her with everything I had, nothing should harm her. And most importantly, I must make sure she doesn't enter the realms.

The realms haven't been opened since the last of the Four died almost 30 years ago-- a plain girl by the name of Ann Bradshaw-Smalls. In one last desperate attempt to see the sacred garden before she passed she entered for a brief moment and returned to be met by Death's door.

All is at peace in the realms and I have been given the burden to make sure it stays that way. Why this task was presented to me is beyond my understanding. "A test of your abilities," they had said before they shipped me off to the suburbs of Massachusetts. And now for almost two long years I've been waiting. And nothing has yet to occur. But wait I will, because I know that in time something must happen, for you see, she is a direct descendant of the revered Gemma Doyle. And though there are many generations between the two, the Rakshana feel that she holds the key to unleashing a force more powerful then they care to imagine.

My whole life I've heard the stories of this Gemma girl and it's hard to believe anyone could be more powerful than her. But I'll not deny the Rakshana. Never.

Abagail Rose Delacorte, the all-American, 15 year old girl they think will bring destruction on the world as we know it. I chuckle at the notion, trying to imagine her wielding such a power. She hears my snickers and casts an un-approving look and returns to her book.

Oh Abby, such the reader. I don't think I've ever seen her without a book. Abby has never spoken to me, yet she knows who I am, James Freinger, the 3rd time senior, who's IQ is lower than a kindergartner. Or so she thinks. I really graduated a year ago, but seeing as she is still only a sophomore, I'm stuck here for another 2 ½ years.

She fingers the old necklace at her neck, the eye and crescent moon, as she reads. A habit she picked up about a year ago. I'm staring at her when our teacher, Mrs. Henrys nudges me, "Has the love bug bitten you, Mr. Freinger? I do not think Ms Delacorte appreciates you gawking at her like that."

My cheeks flame red as the class bursts into laughter. Abby locks eyes with me, green, a startling green, and her look is fierce, _stay away from me_, she seems to say. If only you knew, cupcake, I want to tell her. Abby is known for her spotless record. The girl doesn't even know what the word 'average' means. In school, she wins every contest has the most rigorous schedule around and the highest GPA to match it. In our teachers' eyes, she can do no wrong. She's about to relinquish her death stare when her eyes go blank. The muscles in my back tense and her eyes snap shut. She stands up and makes her way to the door.

"Ms Delacorte? Ms Delacorte!" our teacher screams at her. But Abby is beyond hearing, and I think I know why.

"I'll go get her!" I jump up and rush for the door.

"Mr. Freinger, you'll do no such thing!" she shouts but I'm already out the door.

I run up and down the hallway but there's no sign of her.

"Abby, Abby, where are you?" I grumble. As if on command I hear a scream from the old gym. When I enter the gym she is standing in the middle. Her eyes are still squeezed shut, tears tricking down her face. I take a step back; her arms are thrashing about, almost like she's fighting some sort of unseen demon. I run to her and grab her arms trying to wake her. Her arms fly up and push me away and she continues her battle. I lunge for her and tackle her to the ground.

"Abby! Abby, wake up!" I shout until her eyes pop open, the fear still imprinted in them.

"What…? No…." she muttering and crying all at the same time.

"What did you see?" I ask a bit harshly. She looks at me as if seeing me for the first time.

"You…. get away from me!" she screams and starts running.

"Get back here!" I chase her all around the school and finally she collapses in the middle of the football field.

When I reach her, her eyes glow bright, "Abby?"

She looks at me, her eyes a brilliant white, the green hidden, "Help!" she manages to get out before she faints into my arms.

"Abby! Abby!" when she doesn't respond I start to panic, so I take her the only place I know—the Rakshana.


	2. Chapter 2: Guns n' Roses

**New chapter! Enjoy! And, remember, reviews make me feel happy:)**

* * *

When I woke up it was dark. Oh so dark. My hand immediately flew to my necklace, like it could get me out of here. I tried to think back to what had happened. My jaw dropped as I remembered the horrible creatures I had seen. It was like a dream, except so much more real.

I was sitting in class, angry with that James kid, when everything in the room had faded. A boy that I'm pretty sure wasn't there before appeared and motioned for me to follow him. Something inside me compelled me too, so I did. He led me all around the school and then into the old gym. In there, horrible things started to appear. Demons of all kind came out of the shadows and made advances towards me. I screamed and tried to fight them off, but to no avail. They kept clawing at me until James had woken me up.

James. Why was he following me? But that was the least of my problems. As soon as he had woken me up and I had fled the strange boy came back. He stood in front of me, blocking me so was forced to look at him. He took my hands and looked me in the eyes. His eyes were a terrifying blue-white. It was like I could feel him inside me, knowing every part of me.

"Sacrifice…the final sacrifice…sacrifice…" he kept whispering, my mind raced, trying to come up with an explanation for all this, I couldn't. At that final notion, I collapsed.

I sat up in bed and something in the shadows moved. "You're awake," James walked out of the darkness and poured me a glass of water.

"What's going on? Where am I?" I asked him. He sat down on the edge of the bed and handed me the water which I gulped thirstily. "Don't worry, Abby, you're safe now."

Something in his voice sounded like it was rehearsed, he had been told to say that. I glared at him, "That's not what I asked. Where am I? And what happened to me?"

He smiled, "Nothing that we can't prevent."

"Prevent?" this was new. I never got any more explanation because the shadows started to move again and 3 men walked into the pool of light.

"Hello, Abby. How are you?" one of them asked. He was a stocky man, wearing a sports coat and a hideous blue and orange tie.

One of them was obviously a doctor, he wrote down some numbers and crap as a examined me quickly.

A tall, lanky man spoke up, "Ms. Delacorte, I'm afraid we're going to have to ask you some questions."

The doctor shook his head, "I don't think that's such a good idea, Roy. She's not strong enough yet…"

Roy gripped the doctor's arm painfully, "I _said_ she's going to be asked some questions now, Doctor."

The doctor gulped and nodded fervently. My eyes widened as James helped me up and led me to a small room where two more men joined us. James stood in the center with me as the five men took their places in a circle around us.

"Good work, James. Your father would've been proud," one of them stated. James beamed at the remark.

"Now, Ms. Delacorte, please, do tell us what you saw," Roy asked politely and it would've been hard to deny him.

Yet something in my head told me not to trust him, "Why should I?"

Roy looked a bit startled and James squeezed my arm tightly, "What are you doing?"

Roy chuckled and took a step toward me, "Oh, Ms. Delacorte, we can either do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way." He shifted his body so that the glint of his gun caught on the light. I gasped.

He started to circle me, "So you see, Abagail, it would be in your best interest to tell us what you saw exactly."

I removed James's arm and stood a bit taller, "Why do you want to know?"

Roy removed his gun and trailed his fingers over it, "Ah, the hard way I see. You're going to be just like that grandmother of yours, aren't you?" he laughed a bit there.

"Grandmother?"

James whispered in my ear, "Your great great great grandmother, Gemma Doyle-Terson."

The name sounded familiar, but I didn't see how it all connected, "What does she have to with this?"

Roy bellowed, "Everything! She has everything to do with this! It's her fault you're even here!"

I sank closer to James as his voice rose, "I don't understand." I managed to get out.

He placed his face inches from mine, "You're not supposed to. Now tell us what you saw." He said slowly, as if I was eight years old.

I spat the word out, "Never."

James tensed beside me and Roy cursed under his breath and brought his gun out again, "I didn't want to have to do this."

James grabbed my arm and pulled me closer as if that could save me from the lead bullet. Everything around me started to slow until finally, it came to a stop. Roy's gun stayed suspended in the air and James mouth was open wide in mute protest. I took the gun from Roy and settled beside James again, exactly as I had. I closed my eyes and time started again much to my surprise.

"You little…" Roy cursed again and went to pull the trigger on his gun. His fingers met damp air.

"Looking for this?" I ask revealing the gun from behind my back. James took a step back, confusion on his face.

Roy however was in no mood for games, "Give that back!"

"So you can go and shoot me with it? Yeah, nice try, _Roy_, I don't think so. Now. Let. Me. Go." I say slowly, so he understands every syllable.

He stands tall again, a menacing look on his face, "Why should I?" he said it this time in mock of my early question. I decide to play his game.

"Oh, Roy," I say circling him, "We can do this the hard way, or we can do this the easy way." I press the gun to his right shoulder blade.

"You wouldn't." he growls.

"Oh, ye of little faith," I taunt. I take the gun and aim it at the ceiling and fire all the bullets. They come raining down and the men scramble to avoid them. One hits Roy in the leg and he screams out in pain. He fixes his eyes on me and I am truly frightened.

"James!" he roars, "Get her!" James looks from him to me again and a look of doubt crosses his face before he starts towards me.

"Abby!" he yells and I bolt for the door. Outside, it's raining. The rain plasters my hair to my face and it feels good.

I pause and look back; I have no idea where I am. All of sudden, James bursts through the doors looking for me frantically. I dash into the back woods and hope the trees will throw him off. I hear his feet crunching the leaves behind me and I pick up the pace. Just when I think I can't run anymore my world goes blank.

_Not again_, I mumble. When I wake up I'm in a scorched garden. A single rose survived the burning and blooms a brilliant red against the grey sky.

A woman appears out of the fog and walks towards me. Her red hair glows and she's wearing clothes that belong in the late 19th century.

She reaches me and grasps my hand, "Hello Abagail. I've waited a long time to meet you."


	3. Chapter 3: Caring Is Creepy

**New chapter!! Enjoy it! :) And as always, please read and review, it makes me smile :))**

* * *

"Excuse me?" I stuttered.

The women chuckled and pulled me up gently, "My name is Gemma, and your help is greatly needed in order to maintain the survival of this place." She spread her arm out to indicate the vastness of the burnt garden.

My fingers touched a scorched shrub, "What happened here?"

Her eyes grew dark and her grip on my hand tightened, "A terrible thing. That is what you must fix. Do not trust anyone. No one." Her eyes quickly resumed their warm glow and she released my hand.

I saw it in slow motion. Like I was traveling down a tunnel, the images at the far end getting smaller and smaller with every passing second. Presently, Gemma and the garden disappeared and plump raindrops were falling on me again.

I looked around startled and was in the woods again.

"Abby!" James appeared from behind a tree, his eyes wild when he spotted me.

I pulled the gun from behind my back and aimed it at his head, "Stay away from me James!"

He took a step back, but never lost eye contact, "Abby, I'm not here to hurt you. Please," he pleaded with me.

"Then how to explain the scary men with this?" I waved the gun around again.

He threw a side-glance in the direction of the building, "It's just for precautions," he took another step.

"I'm warning you!" I set the gun, my hand shaking.

"Abby, you've got to trust me," he said calmly, trying to maneuver towards me.

_Do not trust anyone._

Gemma's words came back to me, "I don't think so, buster!" I fired a warning shot into the trees behind James and he flew to the ground. I darted back into the trees, hoping to find some road.

All to soon I heard the sound of crunching leaves behind me. I had long since thrown the gun into the far reaches of the forest, not wanting to be caught with _that_, and had nothing left to defend myself. I mentally slapped myself, _nice going, Abby_.

I snuck behind a rather large tree and tried to make my heart stop beating so quickly. The crunching slowed and I knew whoever it was, was following me. I peeked around the tree and saw nothing. I sighed and turned around and screamed.

James clasped his hand to my mouth, "Would you be quiet? Do you _want_ to be caught?"

I shook my head violently beneath his hand. He sighed and pulled me down beside him. He sat in front of me, hiding my body behind his.

"I bet you're wondering what happened, aren't you?"

"Uh, yeah. Just a bit. And why you're a part of it. I mean, no offense, but you never really struck me as the secret society type of guy," I stated matter of factually.

He laughed, a genuine one, "Really? That means I've kept up the guise well. They'll be pleased."

His use of pronouns caught my attention, "Who's _they_?"

His face turned serious, "The Rakshana," he glanced at my confused face and sighed, "I guess I should explain who we are, and most importantly, who you are."

I nodded, "Yeah, that would be a good start."

He shifted his position a little, getting more comfortable, "You see Abby, you are part of a rare and dangerous group called the Order, that rules over the a place dubbed the Realms. It had been lost for ages until your grandmother, Gemma Doyle, restored peace there."

I waved my hand, "Wait, Gemma? My grandmother? No wonder she knew who I was," I hadn't really been talking to him, but he heard anyway.

"Wait, you _saw_ her? Where?" his voice seemed urgent, his hand had moved to rest on my arm, trying to get something out of me.

_Do not trust anyone._

I stuttered, mentally slapping myself again for saying anything. I stuttered to find something to say, "Well, I didn't _really _see her, you see….it…was…"

He dropped his hand, "Abby, you must tell me what you saw, so we can make sure it doesn't happen again. The Realms have to stay sealed. And you having constant visions and day trips there isn't helping things."

I grabbed at the chance to shift the subject, "Why do the Realms have to stay sealed?"

"Because of your grandmother," he answered shortly, taking the bait. He then proceeded to tell me a haunting tale about Gemma, her adventures in the Realms with her friends, and most importantly, the Rakshana lackey, Kartik, who had betrayed his heritage and sacrificed himself for her.

"Because he loved her?" I interrupted, engrossed in the story, "Or because it would save the Realms?"

James's eyes cast downwards, "No one knows. I think though that he was truly in love with her. I've heard stories of the Realms in those days, the Final Sacrifice they call it now, and it would not have been a pleasant thing to see. He had to have loved her, or else he wouldn't have even gone _into_ the Realms in the first place. The Rakshana are _never_ to see the Realms," he sighed and shook his head, unsure of what to make of Kartik's strange love of my grandmother.

I hesitated with my next question, "So, was Kartik to my grandmother, the same way you're supposed to be to me? Are you my 'protector'?"

He looked the other way, "I'm to make sure you don't go into the Realms. To make sure these visions of yours stay away."

I gulped, "And if you fail?"

When he looked at me his eyes were cold, "I won't fail. Ever. I can't," he added sullenly.

We sat in awkward silence for a minute when I spoke up, "So, if you're my 'protector' in a sense, you have to tell me something, are your really a 3rd time senior?"

He chuckled again, "Of course you would ask something like that. No, I'm not a 3rd time senior. I graduated last year, but you still have a while to go, so in high school I stay."

"And how long have you been watching me?"

"It'll be 3 years in October."

I sucked in a breath, "Three years? And I never suspected a thing."

He leaned in a little closer, "That's the beauty of it, right?"

He smelled good, like fresh soap, "Depends on who you talk to," I retorted. He pulled back and picked at a stray piece of lint on his sweater.

The silence enveloped us again, but this time it wasn't so awkward.

"Why can't the Rakshana go into the Realms? I mean, do they burn up or something?" I smiled, trying to make the mood lighter, it was getting a little morbid.

"No, actually, before the Dark Times, the Order took the Rakshana to the Realms all the time. They were," he paused here, and blushed a little, "They were lovers, to each other. The Rakshana and the Order."

"Oh," I blushed a little too and what that implied.

He shook his head, organizing his rampant thoughts, "Come on, let's get you home," he smiled and held out his hand to me. I grasped it and he pulled me up.

He started to walk back towards the building where I was sure Roy and the others were waiting for me. I stopped and yanked his arm so he had to turn and look at me, "No way, James, I am _not_ going back _there_."

He sighed, like talking to a young child who wouldn't eat his vegetables, "Abby, this is the only way home. It's a long, very long, way to any source of civilization. You were knocked out the whole way here. You either go back there or you don't get back."

I pulled away and turned into the woods, "I'll take my chances."

He grabbed my hand again and I huffed to tell him off. When I turned though, his face seemed to morph, slowly, the nose and cheeks becoming a shade darker, the eyes melting into a deep brown, and his lips became a bright red, like blood. The figure snarled and its pointed teeth showed.

I tried to run but it had my hand tightly in its own.

"The Final Sacrifice, the Final Sacrifice," it muttered.

The Final Sacrifice they call it now. "Who are you?" I screamed at it, trying to wrench my hand away. It held fast, "The Final Sacrifice, the Final Sacrifice," was all it would say. One name sounded in my head, Kartik.

"Kartik?" I whispered. The monster blinked for a second, confusion spread across its hideous face. It cocked its head, trying to place the name. For one split second something besides savagery shown through his dark eyes. The next time he spoke, his voice was human, had feeling, "The Final Sacrifice." And then he started to fade.

"No! Wait!" I lunged forward and tackled him to the ground. Kartik smiled a sinister smile and leaned his face towards my hand. He grabbed it and brought it to his blood red lips and slammed his mouth down on it, his teeth breaking the thin skin across the back of my hand. I screamed in agony. My eyes shut, waiting for the pain to stop, screaming the whole time. The pain seemed to goon for ages and I cracked open my eyes and immediately the burning stopped. Beneath me, Kartik was gone, only James remained, his eyes wide as he had watched me.

"James!" I scrambled off of him and sat back, holding my hand tightly, afraid to look at it.

He sat up slowly, "Abby…what happened?" he asked timidly.

My breath was coming in shallow pants, unbelieving of what had just transpired. I forced my fingers to unwind themselves from around my opposite hand and gasped.

"This," I thrust my hand at him. What he saw has not left me to this day. Scarred into my flesh was the shape of my necklace. The edges were pink as my skin tried to heal itself already, puckered and swollen.

His fingers traced the burn and I shivered involuntarily, "Abby…who…how?"

I was still in a state of shock and the words were difficult to get out, "He…Kartik…I'm…the-t-the-the…" I had finally grasped the meaning of his cryptic words.

James shook my shoulders, "You're the what?" he asked me, fear behind his blue eyes.

I looked him straight in the eye, scared beyond all reason, "The Final Sacrifice."


	4. Chapter 4: Creepin Up the Back Stairs

**Yay! An update!! My apologies, but I honestly have no idea where this story is going to go, so it took me a while to figure out what to write. I've written part of the end, so hopefully this will get me going :) I hope you all enjoy this chapter! And please Read and Review; they make me smile :)**

* * *

James held me tightly, "What do you mean, the Final Sacrifice? _Kartik_ was the Final Sacrifice."

My body starts to shake and James' tries to hole me together, "N-n-oo," I stutter, "Kartik, I _saw_ him in my vision. He was...horrible, a monster," tears are streaming down my cheeks.

James wipes a tear off my cheek and holds my face between his hands, "Abby, you have to tell me everything that you saw. It couldn't possibly be Kartik you saw, he was sacrificed to the Tree of All Souls, he was the Final Sacrifice."

I shake my head and remove his hands. I stand up and begin pacing in a circle around him, "No, no, no! It was Kartik, I know it was. He kept chanting it, again and again and again."

James puts his head in his hands, "We have to get back, they'll know what to do."

I kneel beside him, I can't believe he wants to go back to those people, "'They'll know what to do'? Do _they_ even have a name? Are you insane James? What makes you think they know what to do?"

His eyes are fierce, matching my own no doubt, "What makes you think they don't?" he counters.

I cross my arms, "Because according to _them,_ Kartik was the Final Sacrifice and according to Kartik, a more reliable source I would say, _I'm_ the Final Sacrifice," I tell him, "There's only one way to figure this out. I have to get into the Realms. See if I can figure this all out."

He pulls me up and starts to drag me towards the cabin, "You will not. You are forbidden to go into the Realms."

I pull back, making him trip, "Excuse me? You are not the judge on what I am or am not allowed to do. Now, if you'll excuse, I have some Realms to enter."

I step away and think on how to exactly enter these Realms.

James stands up and begins to laugh, "Ha! You don't even know how to enter the Realms. I get my way in the end after all. Now come with me," he reaches out to grab my hand.

Anger boils in my blood at him, how dare he say those things about me! I _can_ get into the Realms if I want to. Gemma Doyle is my grandmother, dammit! A strange feeling washes over me. A tingling begins in my toes, spreading up my body and slowly drifting into my fingers. A door shimmers in front of me and a stretch my hand out to open it. At the same moment James grabs my hand and we both are pulled through the door.

James falls to the ground upon our entry into the Realms. He gasps as he struggles to stand up, "Where are we?"

I spread my arms out, "In the Realms!" I tell him in victory, before pushing him back down before he even reached his feet, "Told you I could."

I begin to walk farther into the crisp gardens.

"In the Realms?" James asks, "No. The Rakshana are never supposed to enter the Realms."

I turn around, "Well, sucks for you, Jimmy," I taunt. I start to walk away again and I hear him scramble up and run after me.

"You have to take me back!" He shouts at me.

I keep walking, "I don't have to do anything."

He takes my hand and for the first time I see how truly scared he is to be in this place, "Will you _please_ take me back?"

"You're scared, aren't you?"

He blushes and shakes his head quickly, "I am not scared. I'm just not supposed to be here. I want to go back."

"Well, Kartik isn't supposed to be following me trying to sacrifice me. I think we can bend the rules a little." I spit out ruefully.

He eyes me suspiciously, "What are you doing? Are you going to take me back or not?"

I smile, "No, I'm asking for you to help me."

"Absolutely not."

"Well, I guess I'll take you back."

His eyes brighten, "Really? This is fantastic, thank you Abs."

"And then you'll just have to go back and tell _them_ about how I am still in the Realms…with no guardian to watch over me and make sure…I don't know…I do something…unexpected," my hand sweeps over a burned bush and it immediately becomes lush, small pink flowers blooming all over it.

We both stare down at the lush bush in shock, "Like that," I say, providing an example I didn't know I could create.

James stands there, obviously having a heated debate in his mind.

"You figure that out, I'll just be on my way."

James catches up with me, "I guess if I keep you alive I'll stay in their good graces, despite the fact I was…am in the Realms."

I smile, glancing sideways at him, "I suppose you will." My hand trails along the blackened remains and they instantly turn into glorious flowers, blooming instantly, the garden coming to life.

James lags behind and plucks a white rose from the multitudes. I watch curiously as he walks back to me and offers it over.

"A piece offering," he explains.

I stare at the rose, "But…what about-"

James smirks, "Abs, just take it. No need to over think this."

A grin tugs at my lips before I can stop it, "Abs?"

He pulls his hand back, "Um, yeah, you know like, Abigail to Abby to, I don't know, 'Abs'…?" he trails off questioningly.

I take the rose from his hand, "I get it James, no need to over think it," I smile and he smiles back, relived, "Just, no one's ever called me that before."

We begin walking again, following an unknown path, "Well, now you have been." He says and we continue walking in a comfortable silence, towards what, I am not sure. But I can feel it coming; rising up over the horizon, ready to meet me, unabashed. But what it does not know is that I, too, am also ready.


End file.
